Sublimitas Divum
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: RE/MGS crossover! Inspired by Resident Evil 5. Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield battle for a precious treasure, which is abruptly snatched away. A virus pillages an African jungle, and two hearts are tormented in love's wake.


Welcome to 'Sublimitas Divum'! Here's another dive into the world of Solid Snake and Leon Scott Kennedy. Here's a fun tidbit before the adventure begins! The title is 'Elevating Sky' in Latin. Isn't Latin just the most amazing language ever?!

Pushing my adoration for Latin out of the way, the show shall begin. This contains elements of Resident Evil 5, which stars the renowned Chris Redfield and his amazing partner Sheva. Working on the plans for upcoming epics, I'm trying to figure out if there should be a Leon/Snake/Chris triangle. Maybe the composition of 'Divum' will help me to sort out things. Please enjoy the Leon/Snake/Chris test drive!

**All of my Leon/Snake work is dedicated to a beloved, invaluable friend. She already knows who she is. XD I love her to wild, screaming death! And without her, my adorable couple wouldn't have been born. Thank you, lady Zephyr!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Resident Evil or Metal Gear Solid. I would like to own Leon and Snake, but that's out of the question. Besides, they're just right for each other.**

**Warning: Boy/boy love is featured in this project. If you're uncomfortable with yaoi and/or Snake exhibiting human emotion, you're better off elsewhere. Thanks for stopping in!**

**This features Old Snake instead of Solid Snake. I'm much too fond of Snake's old form. XD**

* * *

Love.

It was one thing he hadn't contemplated in the first phases of his career. It was one thing he hadn't dreamt of. It was one thing he hadn't given a glance to, immersing himself in an intricate cavern of viruses and conspiracies. It was a staple of life for many others, but it eluded him without a care. He carelessly shrugged it off, claiming he was much too busy with the life of an officer. But now that he was ensnared in it, he found himself in tremendous pain. He never predicted love's power, and if he had, he certainly wouldn't have predicted it to be a vicious, heartless enemy. But life had thrown him curveballs. He was now caught in the treasure that had once evaded him, suffocating and dreaming. He was now lodged between pain and even greater pain, hardly able to perform without suffering. He never made love out to be a wicked force of life, but his expectations had been much too low. He had gone into love poorly prepared, not thinking twice about the power of his 'opponent'. Making such a mistake was usually fatal in his line of service.

He had overlooked it in the past, without believing it would fall into his lap. It was now an overwhelming tsunami, dynamic and furiously powerful. It was a crushing wave of fire, determined to seize every breath he executed. It consumed his bloodstream, wreaking havoc on it as an epidemic. Every waking moment exploded with love's fire. He choked on every breath he took. His footsteps were unstable, shaky. His mind was engorged with the source of his newfound love, dangerously ready to explode. And now that his beloved was in the worst danger, he felt ready to collapse. Life had become wickedly painful-practically _intolerable._

Not even the serenity of an African jungle could soothe him. He had been sent to that jungle to quell the outbreak of a virus, but his mind had fallen from the mission at hand. His comrades were either sound asleep or forming plans for the upcoming day, also worried over the source of his oxygen. Sleep would surely be without peace on that particular night. He certainly wouldn't attain proper sleep. His heart was uneasy, bouncing around without a desire for rest. He felt it darting about, moving with the velocity of a haunted madman.

Roy Campbell had hired him to work alongside…a certain someone. A someone that couldn't be mentioned, due to the risk of a severe breakdown. He had been hired to quell the uprising of a virus with Campbell's oldest friend, but only succeeded in quelling the distress of Hal Emmerich. Even that success had fallen through, leaving disaster in its wake. He had failed to perform his most intimate mission. He had failed to protect his source of life, love and happiness. He had failed to shield the one he had come to love madly, wildly, immeasurably and relentlessly.

Fire throttled him. At the start of their collaboration, there were only embers. His 'someone' had been standoffish against him, determined to keep his newly acquired partner at bay. Always equipped with an unbreakable spirit, he pressed on-determined to learn more about the legendary Snake.

Shit. The name arose in his throbbing mind. And with it came the need to vomit.

Snake had been no different from a wounded dog, adamant about holding off strangers-but in dire need of affection. The old soldier tried his hardest to push him back, but with every attempt, Leon pressed against him harder. Over the course of time, the two were brought together by a warm, immersive light. The old soldier eventually made the decision to open himself up, and happily attached himself to the protective Leon Scott Kennedy. As a newborn flower accepted water, Leon accepted Snake's gestures, words, thoughts and emotions. The soldier's very existence was water for the Kennedy.

And now, without that water, he was dying of thirst.

An ambush occurred. Things were quiet-much too quiet. There hadn't been the slightest noise, aside from the melody of distant winds. Not a single one of them detected an abnormality in the atmosphere. The leaves were only rustling because of the winds. The grounds were undisturbed, birds were airborne, and the sky didn't hold a trace of impending disaster. But then the atmosphere shifted. Things changed all too rapidly. Birds bolted, fleeing from invincible demons. Tremors shook the ground, surrounding trees fell to the Earth, and the sky itself fell onto the heads of mortals. Despite their amazing track records, not a single member of Leon's team-let alone Leon himself-could comprehend the abrupt shifts in the environment.

Comprehension shifted into gear once Grim Reapers emerged.

The Grim Reapers were in the form of Manjini. A swarm flooded the area, as if a dam had been broken. Attempts were made by the Rat Patrol and Raccoon City officers to extinguish them, but a solitary Manjini was replaced by a dozen more. The situation elevated to a whole new level once Wesker came onto the scene, stealing something rather precious.

Snake.

* * *

"_What do you think you're doing, you fucking piece of shit?! Give him back! Now!"_

"_Now now, Kennedy. Let's be reasonable, here. I'm only trying to accomplish something. I only need him for a little while. You'll have him back…eventually."_

"_You'll have to kill me before I allow you to snatch him, you son of a bitch! You're not taking him anywhere!"_

"_What are you planning to do?"_

"_I'm glad you asked, Mr. Redfield. You see, I need a prototype. I need a tool to assist my creation of the ultimate beast. I've got it, right here in my arms. Once I'm through with him, I'll give him back to you. He'll be dead, of course, but that won't be a cause for distress. I could possibly make you a brand-new Snake, if you'd like."_

"_Why you heartless piece of-"_

* * *

He made the mistake of dashing forward, in an attempt to recover his unconscious lamp of life. He was promptly thrown aside, forced onto the ground and seized by a wave of Manjini. Crying out a certain someone's name, he fought viciously against his tormentors-but quickly lost the ability to even see his flower. He could hear resonant gunfire, all issued by his beloved friends-and solitary enemy. He could hear Meryl Silverburgh's voice rise above the fiery melee, issuing orders with innate radiance. He could hear the voice of Chris Redfield, collaborating with the radiant voice of Sheva Alomar. And all around him dwelled chaos, purely malicious and unstoppable.

Nighttime had fallen over them. He hadn't stopped thinking of Snake-not even for a second. And he knew what Wesker was capable of. He knew of how wicked the virus outbreak was. He knew of the Hell virus victims went through. Long ago, he had attained a virus himself. He knew how demonic a virus was. He knew how a virus ravaged a human's insides. He remembered mutated, bloodied forms. He knew how humans transformed into deformed, blood-thirsty and mindless bugs. He knew it all, and hadn't stopped thinking of him. Not once. And to make matters worse-

Chris was in the picture.

Chris Redfield. Another source of immense rage. With his pristine record and striking skills, he was the officer to beat. Competition didn't just concern the battlefield, though. Much to a certain someone's chagrin, he set his eyes on a certain old soldier-right out of the gate. Hal, who had become a brother figure to Leon, sent his dear friends into collaboration with the Africa unit of Raccoon City officers. Sheva and Chris were in dire need of assistance, and so a collection of other officers-alongside the Rat Patrol-rushed to their rescue. Unfortunately, the collaboration didn't get off to a pleasant start. As soon as Chris laid his eyes on Snake, all Hell broke loose-and it broke loose only ten minutes after arrival.

The passage of time did Leon no favors. Chris took every opportunity to show off his amazing skills, striving to impress a certain member of his newly formed team. As a puppy was impressed by brand-new toys, Snake was impressed by his fellow teammate's prowess. But clouds invaded, blinding the young Kennedy. Leon was quickly consumed by jealously, even though the old soldier continued to supply him with immense affection. And over the course of time, jealously grew into poisonous envy. It experienced a wicked surge during one mission, where Chris managed to save Snake's life-by almost sacrificing his. It might have been childish, but Leon hated _every _second of Chris' nobility.

Nighttime didn't do anyone a favor. Meryl and Sheva were tending to nearby villagers, while remaining officers were on patrol duty. Chris and Leon sat underneath the stars, detached from all duties but one: the duty of worry. Neither of them spoke to the other, faces awash in the emotions deep within. The moon above shimmered with immortal glory, speaking of dreams that should have been born. And while they sat, an old one's life was surely ebbing away.

Chris was contemplative, pondering over newborn mysteries. He poked at a bonfire with a twig, eyes submerged in a world of thought. Leon sat across from him, looking as if the virus had ravaged _his _system. One could have cut the tension between them with a butter knife. Their silence was eventually broken by the Redfield, but it served to _increase _the painfully powerful friction.

"I can't sleep. Won't be able to rest until this is done."

A fatal glare came from Leon's direction. _You're not the only one suffering, you bastard._

Chris, ignoring the glare, gave off a sad smile. "It's sad, isn't it? Everyone I give my heart to is taken from me. Perhaps I've got some sort of curse over me."

Leon gave off a smile, but it was covered in cobra's poison. "Hey. He's with _me. _Don't tell me you forgot."

"Oh no. I didn't forget. I remembered how well you bragged over him, treating him like some _trophy."_

"Don't start with me, you vile piece of bullshit," Leon snarled, rising from his place with fists. Moonlight swept over his tear-stained face, highlighting the virus that pillaged his system. Witnesses of his words didn't doubt his heart, or its intentions. It left behind no doubt, radiant with the destruction only love could bring. "I didn't treat him like a doll! Nothing on this Earth would propel me to treat him like shit, and now he's_ gone! _He's gone and I did nothing! I did nothing to stop any of it!"

"You've done nothing but _whine _ever since he was taken from us," Chris shot back, rising from his own place. The two now faced each other, faces glaring over a small bonfire. "That's your specialty, isn't it? It's all you're good for! You're nothing more than an annoying baby sitter that failed at his job!"

No other words were spoken. Leon, hands aiming for Chris' throat, executed a lunge. Chris, all too prepared for the attack, pinned him to the ground. Grunting and snarling, faces stained with tears, the two officers wrestled against one another. No quarter was given, no mercy shed. The Kennedy eventually succeeded in pinning Chris against the ground, holding him by the throat. Raw, unbidden sorrow drove Leon's words into the open. Tears of equally strong sorrow emerged, streaming from the eyes that had lost their vigor.

"I love him, damn you! _I love him! I may not be as brave and decorated as you are, Chris Redfield, but I __**love **__him! I'm sitting here, dying, and I can't even breathe without him! I'm sitting here worrying about him, and it's killing me! It's killing me! So don't you __**dare **__mock my feelings! Try it again and I'll kill you! __**I swear it!"**_

The two were soon pulled apart, removed from one another by Sheva and Meryl. Harsh words were issued from both maidens, delivering reprimands to the combatants, but not a single syllable registered. Both Chris and Leon had plunged into overwhelming madness, consumed by the only virus man could _not _conjure. Sobs overwhelmed the young Kennedy, driving him deeper into a doting Akiba's arms. Words repeated themselves, all of them rich with pain. Sorrow. Regret.

_I did nothing. I did nothing. I let him go. He's suffering and it's my fault. I let him go. I did nothing._

Only three words were whispered before he fell into unconsciousness, eyes overwhelmed by tears. Body overwhelmed by immeasurable sorrow.

"I love you."

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

In the heavens, the moon glimmered. Although it glimmered with Heaven's light, it held nothing but the stench of darkness.

* * *

This was composed to the Resident Evil 5 soundtrack-most importantly the 'Pray' song. That was an invaluable song to this piece. I'll post it in me profile once I'm through here. XD Listen to it. It'll also give you a teeny tiny preview to Tempest. Pay attention to the lyrics, me children. XD The song heightens the cinematic qualities of 'Tempest', because it sounds like it would fit RIGHT into a movie. XD Not to mention it boosts Resident Evil 5's points!

Chris Redfield and Leon Scott Kennedy are phenomena. Chris experienced a world of trauma in his own RE adventures, enduring events that should have killed him. I adore Leon without end, but I couldn't resist pitting our three heroes into a vicious love triangle. So I think I'll install the Leon/Snake/Chris triangle into Tempest. That will add to the story's wicked intensity. XD Tee hee hee. What do you think?

Sheva is also an amazing character. I love her to bits. She and Meryl will be the best of friends in Tempest. XD Sheva will also make a sisterly connection to Snake. Wesker, on his own end, is the unbelievably wicked villian of Resident Evil 5.

**To my angelic muse.**


End file.
